The Tale of Lucius and Alcora Malfoy
by hellomynameispansy
Summary: Lucius has an older sister named Alcora. Here's just a fun little one-shot about them as kids. Quite nice.


"A GIRL?" Cyrus Malfoy exclaimed, looking shocked and outraged at the same time.

"And isn't she the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" Regina said more to herself, holding the child close to her.

"No." Snarled Cyrus, lying most wonderfully.

"What's this about, Cyrus?" Regina asked softly as the nurse fixed her thick, blonde hair into braids, braids that hung nearly halfway down her back.

"You were supposed to produce a boy." Cyrus snarled, resuming his position up against the door.

"Oh, that's what you're so upset about? Cyrus, we'll have other children. But she's beautiful, and you can't be so upset. If it isn't for women, men will get nowhere in life. Nor will they last." She said a bit sternly, shooing the nurse out of the room.

"No! I will _not_ have my first born a girl!" He exclaimed, beginning to walk around the room again.

"What are you suggesting?" Regina said, holding the sleeping child closer to her. She stared fondly at the tufts of pale blonde hair on her head and the red blotches in her cheeks.

"I want it rid of. You or her." Cyrus said, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Regina looked enraged.

"I will not allow this! Do you hear me? She will be staying, and so will I!" She said, crying softly.

"That's not your choice."

"Oh? Even if it isn't, the press will be delighted to hear about you sexist remarks and actions."

"You wouldn't!" Cyrus cried out, palms forming into fists.

"I would." Regina said calmly, though her face was blotched with tears.

"Stop crying, you look weak."

"Why don't you try having a ruddy baby?"

--------

"Alcora is my favorite."

"Good for you."

"We are not naming our daughter Benjamin."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a boys name!" Regina said, smacking her husband slightly on the back of the head.

"Fine, fine. Alcora it is. Alcora Regina Malfoy."

"What's this? Cyrus Malfoy showing a soft side?"

"No." Cyrus said, looking down at the child in his arms. She was sleeping, which was something she always did to him.

"Wrinkle, alert the press." She told the house elf, whom scurried off, squeaking miserably.

"Why did you name him Wrinkle?" Cyrus asked, smoothing the tufts of pale blonde hair on his daughter's head.

"It suits him." Regina said proudly, just as Alcora woke and began to cry.

"What do I do?" Cyrus said worriedly.

"Cyrus, you don't have to worry every time she cries. Give her here."

----------------

"MOMMY!!!" Screamed a very hungry child from her crib, banging against the bars. A very pregnant Regina rushed into the room, lifting the two-year old Alcora from her crib and patting her.

"Want some porridge, darling?" Regina asked as she carried the girl who now had shoulder-length blonde hair, pale as her fathers, and silver-crystal eyes.

"No." Alcora said stubbornly as she was seated into her high chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What would you like?"

"Ice cream." Alcora said seriously, tapping her slender fingers onto the table before her.

"Fat chance. Porridge it is."

"You look sick."

"Why, thank you darling."

"You're welcome." Alcora replied, proud of herself.

"I'm just having terrible baby problems." Regina said softly as she glanced in the kitchen, startling the house elves, which quickly began to fix porridge.

"Time for baby?" Alcora said excitedly as she was given juice.

"No, I don't think so." Regina said, patting her rounded belly.

"I thought you said that big bird brought babies. Not that they make you fat."

"I'm not fat!" Regina cried, leaning against the counter.

"Yes you are. Besides, you're changing the subject. What about the birdie?"

"Babies grow like Mr. Ugly does." Regina said, referring to Alcora's pet hamster, Mr. Ugly. She hadn't liked him much at first.

"Ew." Alcora said, beginning to eat the porridge.

Later that day, Regina's doubts had come true.

"WRINKLE! WATCH CORA!"

"Mommmmyyy... I wanna come!" Alcora begged, hopping off the couch.

"Okay... Okay... OKAY! Wrinkle.... Floo Alcora there." Regina said, letting out a small cry and jumping into the fireplace. She was too scared to apparate whilst pregnant, as it wasn't proved to work.

She arrived at the hospital with quite a terrible delivery. The Healers had almost lost her in the process, but managed to bring her back. Sweat coated her face and body, hair a mass of tangles around her face. She breathed heavily, opening her eyes at last.

"Regina?" Asked a familiar voice, which happened to by Cyrus. "Good, you're alright." He said, sighing in relief.

"The baby?" Regina asked, letting out a deep breath.

"A boy." Cyrus said, his eyes lighting up, looking rather proud.

"Benjamin?"

"No, Lucius."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Met an idiot named Ben."

"Ah. Lucius it is." Regina said, just as the Healers arrived back in the room, baby in arms. He was larger than Alcora had been at birth, but looked healthy anyway. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, one Regina made a note to discard later.

"You'll want to hold him, Mrs. Malfoy?" Asked one of the Healers, holding the child out to her.

"BABY!" Said Alcora, bursting into the room.

"Get back here, you little fiend!" Another voice echoed into the room, belonging to an uptight, bearded man.

"What's his name?" Alcora asked, taking a place beside her dad, who lifted her into his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Lucius."

"Luci?"

"No, Lucius." Cyrus said, running a hand through Alcora's well-kept blonde hair.

"I shall call him Luci." Alcora pronounced, and the parents knew better than to argue.

"I've got to go, Regina." Cyrus said, lifting Alcora and placing her on the edge of the bed.

"Have you? Oh, and where to?" Regina said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Out." He said, but they all knew where he was going. At least, Regina did.

---------

They didn't see Cyrus Malfoy much after that. Meanwhile, Lucius was growing, nearly five.

"Luci!" Alcora called, now seven, with an array of pale blonde hair hanging halfway down her back.

"STOP calling me that!" Lucius growled, holding his teddy bear close to him, wearing only a jumper and a diaper.

"But it's cute." Alcora said, grinning and straightening the knee-length maroon skirt she was wearing, next fixing the sleeves on her black, button-up, collar shirt. She looked rather spiffing for a seven-year-old.

"What's the occasion?" Lucius asked, knowing better than to argue with her.

"Mum's planning another dinner tonight. I have to look my best." Alcora said, sticking her nose in the air and twirling slightly.

"Won't you wear shoes?" Snapped Regina as she entered the room, scooping Lucius into her lap.

"I hate shoes." Alcora argued, lifting her doll from it's place on the couch. It had blonde hair just like hers, and green eyes, wearing a plaid skirt, maroon shirt, tights, and nice dress shoes.

"Can I play with Dolly?" Lucius begged, trying to break free of his mother's grip.

"No, of course not. You're clumsy." Alcora told him stubbornly, hugging her doll to her chest.

"I am not!" Lucius argued, finally hopping out of his mother's lap.

"Yes, you are. No playing with Dolly."

"Alcora, share." Regina said softly, running a brush through Alcora's already combed hair.

"I don't want to. He's got his silly bear. Besides, Daddy gave me this."

"So? You can get another one." Regina said, stiffening at the mention of her husband.

"But it won't be from daddy." Alcora said, hugging her doll tighter.

"Mommy, when can I see Daddy?" Lucius asked, plopping on the couch next to Alcora.

"When he comes home, dear." Regina said softly, finishing her unnecessary brushing and placing the brush on the table.

"Want to play quidditch, Luci?" Alcora asked, hopping off the couch.

"Not in your nice clothes, Alcora!" Regina said, standing up.

"Fine." Alcora said grumpily.

"C'mon, I've got to go to Diagon Alley. And you need a new cloak."

"Can I go, Mommy?" Lucius asked, eyes lighting up.

"Not after last time." Regina said sternly. "I don't know HOW you got a hold of my wand, but you'll not be getting it again."

"Hmph."

"Leave Dolly here, sweetie. Wrinkle! Watch Lucius, and take Alcora's doll to her room." Regina said, handing the doll to Wrinkle and setting off towards the fireplace.

"Young master? Master Malfoy?" Called Wrinkle, searching the house.

Hidden in the den, a blonde Lucius sat, Dolly in hand.

"More tea, Mr. Bear?" Lucius said, holding Dolly. "No, I'm full." He said, imitating a low voice for the bear.

"MASTER MALFOY?" Called Wrinkle, coming closer to the den.

"Well, I must be off Mr. Bear. I promised Mr. Ugly a visit." Lucius said in a high-pitched tone, holding Dolly by the arms. He stood, clinging onto Dolly by the dress now.

"LUCIUS?" Came an all-too-familiar voice of Alcora, standing in the doorway, looking absolutely scandalized.

Crash.

"I-er-well, I-um..." Lucius stammered, glancing at the shards of Dolly on the floor. Normally, it would have been repaired. But Mr. Ugly was there, and had just eaten a large shard of the doll.

He didn't live long.

"YOU BROKE DOLLY!" Cried Alcora, rushing out of the room.

"_Al_cora! I didn't _mean_ to! I was just introducing her to Mr. Bear!" Yelled Lucius as he chased after her down the hall, up the stairs, to the right, behind the picture frame, and into her room.

"GO AWAY!" Cried Alcora, hopping under her blankets. In a moment, Wrinkle had taken him out of the room and Regina arrived shortly after.

--------

As the two grew older, their mother grew more and more sour. Cyrus occasionally wrote a letter to Regina, but it didn't say where he was or when he'd be coming back.

Alcora would be leaving for school in a few days, and was currently teaching Lucius how to play quidditch.

"Three hoops on either side, okay? You have to get the quaffle through the hoops on the opposing side."

"What's the quaffle again?" Questioned Lucius as he attempted to steer the broom right.

"The maroon one." Alcora pointed out, floating stilly in the air. She also had to teach him to fly.

"What do you do with the little golden one?"

"Well, the seeker has to catch it. If they do, the team gets 150 points and the game is over." She said, picking up the golden snitch and letting it buzz around them.

She droned on for several more minutes until Lucius had the same pounded into his head.

"Now, to fly." Alcora said, taking a light pace towards the goals. Lucius followed quite clumsily.

Three hours later, Lucius had managed to steer his broom correctly, but he was a little scared of flying very fast. But quidditch still needed lots of work.

"Alright, let's go in."

"No."

"Suit yourself." Alcora said, flying and landing gracefully on the ground, swinging the broom over her shoulder and heading for the manor.

"Wait! Alcora!" Lucius called, flying down and rolling into the grass, broom flopping next to him.

"Yes?"

"Um, nevermind. Let's go in." Lucius said calmly, following after her at s quick jog.

Author's Note: I know that Alcora isn't in the books, but I joined a lovely rp where I play her(she was an adoptable). And after a conversation rped with Lucius, I wanted to write this. So yes, this is for Lucius.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of the story. Happy?

Depending on your reviews, I might continue.


End file.
